Soft and Silent
by FrostedFoam
Summary: Sasuke lets Naruto get away with a lot of things, he's let the idiot do things that he isn't proud of and he'll probably let him do them again in the future, but there was one thing that the Uchiha flat out refused to do. Naruto seems intent on making him change his mind. NaruSasu.


**Author note:** My first Naruto fanfiction (Narusasu), and also my first yaoi. I really do hope you guys like it, and I apologize if they seem OOC at all or if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes I might've missed. Hope you like and please review :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, all belong to the original owner.  
**Warning: **Suggestive themes that can get a bit explicit (no flow-blown Lemon *sorry*), and language.

* * *

Soft and Silent

It was Tuesday morning, an uneventful, and painfully regular Tuesday morning. And because it was a Tuesday morning, everything was quiet. Not a single animal nor human were rustling about, not a single shadow disturbed the calm rays of sun, and even the wind seemed reluctant to make so much as a whisper.

Not that it mattered much; Naruto and Sasuke were making more than enough noise to fill the early morning silence. As clear as the day about to come, above all the silence, and above all the nothingness, was the distracting sounds of constant screams and continuous caught-in-the-moment moans and groans. Until, eventually, the sounds cut off, and all that was left was harsh panting from someone desperate for air. The sudden change signified something great, and could make the hair at the back of your neck stand on end.

Everyone in Konoha knew _exactly _what was going on just by the noise, and gladly kept their windows shut and locked.

However, it was what was found_ in_ the Uchiha/Uzumaki household that could make a person's blood really curdle. There, standing in all his glory with sun-kissed skin on display for all who dared to see, water-droplets worshiping every pane of stomach it curved against, blonde hair askew and standing in every which direction, was Uzumaki Naruto.

And there, standing only just inches away, an equally naked and wet man with disheveled midnight black locks with a hue of blue, flushed skin beating a dark, endearing pink and onyx black eyes screaming with uncontrollable emotion was Uchiha Sasuke.

It was quite the sight to see, really...Sasuke, standing just barely an inch taller, pinning the blonde to the wall, both of their breaths, harsh and warm mingling together, the dark haired man's hands wrapped firmly and excitedly...

...around the dobe's neck.

"Bastard!" Naruto wheezes out, his hands clawing at the Uchiha's frantically whilst managing to sneak in a gust of fresh air. Of course, having been used to watching his friend being choked by his own hands from time and time again, Sasuke finds the blonde's attempts to stay conscious slightly amusing. However, since he was an _Uchiha_ he kept his glare firmly in place, determined to make the idiot squirm and beg for his forgiveness and then, and _only_ then would he consider letting him breathe again.

But it was doubtful. No matter how many times they've been in this situation, Naruto insists that he'd rather pass out from the lack of air rather than apologize to the over-dramatic bastard. Not that it concerned the Uchiha in anyway - it was a win-win situation for him, no matter what Naruto chose to do. Then again, he couldn't deny that the thought of Naruto on his hands and knees begging for his forgiveness would most likely be a tad more satisfying.

But beggars can't be choosers, and, as already explained; Sasuke didn't care either which way. If Naruto wanted to be stubborn, then fine. Besides, the more weighing matter as to why he was depriving Naruto of oxygen was more important to him right now. _Honestly_, Sasuke doesn't even remember how many times he's told the blonde that he liked taking showers _alone_.

It must've been over three dozen times that he's explained to the idiot that, no he _wasn't_ in the mood 24/7 and he_ didn't_ want to fuck in the shower, he just wanted to take a goddamn shower. And it must've been at least five dozen times that Sasuke has had to explain exactly _why_ he couldn't stand it.

And he's told Naruto, time and time again. Informing the moron just how much he _detested_ the feeling of the cold tile or temperature knob digging and pressing into his lower back, and that he absolutely_ hated_ all of the water that got into his mouth and eyes whenever he attempted to change their positions, and, by God, he couldn't_ stand it_ when the warm heated spray turned cold and clammy... plus everything was just so _slippery_- how was he expected to get a good grip on _anything_? Yet Naruto persisted and almost seemed to be breathing down his neck, just waiting for him to climb into the shower so he could jump him.

And, damnit, Sasuke's had enough.

"What have I told you?" he hisses out dangerously, his eyes flashing red. Naruto waves his arms around frantically, pointing to the appendages wrapped around his windpipe. If possible, Sasuke's expression becomes even more impassive, expressing quite clearly on how much he _didn't _care.

And Naruto, no matter how many times he's been through this, always gets a dark chill when he realizes the Uchiha would gladly put him in a coma right then and there. Then, much to the blonde's annoyance, he'd soon thereafter realize how turned on he was by the thought of Sasuke pinning him against the wall, raw emotion spilling into the grip of his fingers.

This, ultimately, is also the time Naruto realizes just how much of an idiot he actually was.

Was he _seriously_ turned on by this? Through the blur of his vision, he makes out the flash of rage in those dark eyes, and the flushed pale skin that glistened in either sweat or water (most likely a mixture of both) - the weak groan that comes out of his mouth speaks volumes. Yes. This was an incredible turn on to him. Sick and...oddly kinky as it was, Naruto would gladly suffocate a hundred times more just to see this man so riled up again and again.

In retrospect, the blonde knew it was a bad idea to even think about joining the other boy in the shower, but how could he resist? After all, Sasuke was naked in there. And what better way to have sex than when both of the intimate partners are slicked up and soaking wet? 'Course he understands why the bastard hates it so much when the jerk explains all the cons so animatedly but in his defense, the raven doesn't necessarily try to find anything _good_ in shower sex. Would it kill him to try it just one more time?

Besides, it's not like he really pushed Sasuke to get it on with him, all he did was give a little touch here, a soft stroke there, a small love bite in just the right spot, and _jeesh_, all Sasuke had to do was say no! It was completely uncalled for when he shoved him out of the shower and proceeded to chase him around the house with several colorful and surprisingly creative threats unraveling from the tip of his tongue.

Obviously, at that point, Naruto gave in and gave Sasuke a good chase because, hell, his life was on the line. But somehow, after what seemed like hours of running and dodging and screaming, and just _barely _making it out with his own life, Sasuke's got him pinned to the same wall he always does.

"Naruto?" the raven tries again, loosening his grip just slightly. Taking his chance, the blonde sucks in quick breaths, his own glare ready and aimed at the blank Uchiha. "Don't give me that face," Sasuke scoffs, his amusement coming back at the sight of his dobe pouting. "You had this coming."

"All I wanted to do was give you some sugar." As expected, the cheeky response receives an eye twitch.

"Uzumaki..." the raven growls, eyes narrowing dangerously again, "you've got five second before I-"

"Okay! Okay! Oi, take a joke, ne?" His eye twitches again, Naruto's quick to recover. "Eh, I didn't mean that? Oh stop with the glare, you know that makes me all _hot_ and _bothered_- OUCH! Okay, okay,_ sorry_. Jeesh." The blonde groans, rubbing at the newly growing lump on his head. Knowing this was the best he'd get from his idiot, Sasuke finally releases him completely and takes a step back, crossing his arms moodily while his anger disperses into the usual annoyance. Which, to Naruto, meant that he didn't feel the need to strangle him anymore.

But, in actuality, Sasuke just wasn't in the mood to drag Naruto's unconscious body into a room with no windows while simultaneously making sure no one outside caught him in the act of doing so. The_ last_ thing he needed was to explain to the neighbors and/or the police as to why he was dragging his boyfriends naked, comatose body around the house.

"You know, I'm not sorry." Succeeding in grabbing the raven's full attention once more he tries not to flinch. Sasuke starts to reconsider the inconvenience of dragging the idiot's heavy ass into a closet. Sensing this, the blonde puts his hands up quickly in defense. "Before you get all pissy, what I mean is that I_ like_ touching you. And I'm_ not_ sorry for that. I mean, like, yeah, you hate shower sex and stuff, but is it really that bad that you'd resort to-"

"Yes."

"Bastard, you aren't even_ listening_. I'm pouring my heart out to you!" Those plump, deliciously pink and slightly girly lips that he loved to devour quirk up into a familiar smirk of superiority. He vaguely wonders if strangling someone is as fulfilling as Sasuke makes it out to be.

"You're talking about fucking me in the shower, I fail to see how that could possibly be touching."

"Oh there's touching, bastard._ Lots_ of touching. And since it's me that's touching you, I don't understand why it matters where we do it. I mean...you like sex, right?" The silence that meets Naruto's ears concerns him greatly. Swallowing a bit, he looks Sasuke right in the eyes, looking just a little frazzled and very desperate. "_Right_?"

"It's nothing special." The blonde's jaw twitches in anger, his eyes narrowing into slits as he takes a threatening step forward. Sasuke doesn't even flinch.

Naruto was starting to get real curious about that strangling theory...

"Nothing special? You can't be serious, bastard."

"Idiot. It's just sex."

"_Mind-blowing sex_!"

"Hn." There's a soft whistling of wind that rings through the suddenly dead silent house, both Naruto and Sasuke staring at one another. One with a startled expression, and the other holding the usual self-satisfied smirk. The clock in the living room gives a distant_ tick_, and in that moment, Naruto already has Sasuke pinned against the wall, a single hand wrapped around his thin neck.

The Uchiha's smirk never wavers. Then again, that problem is an easy fix. Giving a triumphant smirk of his own that turns into more of a crazed grin, Naruto uses his other hand to grasp at Sasuke's half hard member, which, in turn, makes the raven's eyes dilate and eyelids droop. Naruto is only slightly put off at the fact that Sasuke's smirk stands strong. _Bastard_, he can't help but think, albeit, affectionately.

"Is that the best you got, usuratonkachi?" despite the taunt, Naruto can see that Sasuke is fighting to keep his face as blank as possible. But, unfortunately for Sasuke, what Naruto can also see is that with every pump of his hand the more of Sasuke's resolve chips off. Leaning in close and softening his choke hold to a tender stroke of the neck, the blonde let's his lips brush against the shell of his boyfriend's ear softly.

"You know very well that I'm just getting started, asshole." Sasuke knows that he really shouldn't be so turned on, and that he really should be pissed off at being taken advantage of..._again_. But to no avail. Because this was a turn on, and he was most definitely not going to stop the blonde anytime soon , if anything, the idiot should hurry up and_ fuck_ him already.

Naruto, almost seeming to sense Sasuke's train of thought, let's a feral grin take over his features, eyeing the raven with new-found excitement. And, since he couldn't resist...

Removing his hand from Sasuke's arousal he opts to lean against the other man heavily, offering a slow, sensual grind of hips against hips, relishing in the sound of the Uchiha's breath hitching, if only slightly.

"Something you want to say, _Sas'ke_?" It took all of the blonde's self-control not to burst into a fit of giddy giggles when a very _noticeable _shiver runs down his boyfriends spine. Sometimes he just couldn't believe how good he was. And since Naruto and Sasuke were so in-tuned with each others inner thoughts, Sasuke gives the big oaf a well-deserved hit upside the head.

"Shut up," is the breathless Uchiha's reply. Naruto grins, staring into the coal black eyes with his own bright blue one's, because, right now, Sasuke Uchiha was undeniably horny. Of course, having been in this situation a couple hundred times, Naruto knew he was in a win-win scenario. It didn't matter how many times his boyfriend hit him, cursed at him, or threatened him. Either way, he was getting lucky.

It was now a Tuesday afternoon.

Uneventful.

But most certainly not silent. Because, above what should be just calm winds was the sound of constant screams and continuous caught-in-the-moment moans and groans. Until, eventually, the sounds cut off, and all that was left was harsh panting from someone desperate for air. The sudden change signified something great, and could make the skin on your cheeks turn tomato red, and corrupt the most innocent of minds.

Everyone in Konoha knew _exactly _what was going on just by the noise, and, ultimately, were glad to _keep_ their windows firmly shut and locked.


End file.
